Hurt for Long
"Hurt for Long" is the eighth single recorded by In Real Life released on July 12, 2019. It is the third track on their first album, She Do. They first performed the song earlier that year on the first of June at the Cheesefest event in Wisconsin. They also performed it at Kiss the Summer Hello in Cleveland, Ohio and at the venue, The Basement at Oskar Blues in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Lyrically the song goes in a mature direction compared to the band's other songs, touching on the subject of a toxic, abusive relationship. Background On July 5th, In Real Life posted a teaser of a pulsing heart in pixels, before it announced "7.12.19", indicating the date of release. The band additionally changed their user profile pictures to blurred pixels, which is seen on their single's cover art on the left-hand side. The majority of the fans guessed "Hurt for Long" due to the caption being hearts with the last one broken. Three days later on July 8th it was confirmed in a teaser video, and available to pre-save. The sound is similar to that of a video game, which becomes apparent in the chorus. Thomas Crane revealed that a year ago (presumably close or near July 2018) the song was in the process of the making. Lyrics 1: Sergio Calderon Gonna be some nights when you try to fall asleep, but it's not easy Hope you tell yourself that it's not your fault yeah, yeah Your favorite pair of shoes, a ring or two Those are things things you don't go back for Don't give him an excuse to see you at all Drew Ramos Drunk dialing you at a quarter past 2:00, saying he’s made a mistakeOften in toxic relationships, the person may continue to return to their lover because, in this case, they think their lover can change. It also implies how the lover "accidentally" hurts her, and continues to do so despite calling it a "mistake" the first time. Saying there's nobody better for you,This suggests that the lover belittles the person, in order for them to remain together. The lover who is possessive attempts to take away the power and confidence from their partner as they themselves are self-conscious about themselves and the relationship. he doesn't know I'm on my way Chance Perez and All Don't you think for a minute, he's irreplaceableThere may be two suggestions to this lyric. One is that the person feels unable to escape the situation or that her confidence is all gone. I know he hurt you but it won't hurt for long, hurt for long He thinks you're out of options, you're about to prove him wrong 'Cause I'm right here making sure you don't hurt for long, hurt for long Hurt for long, hurt for long Hurt for long, hurt for long 2: Drew Ramos I'll make you forget all the pain and all the stress that he left on you Every single second I pull you close yeah, yeah I know you were loyal and he was spoiled All the things he took for granted, those are all the things that I love the most Conor Smith Now he's drunk dialing you at a quarter past 2:00, saying he's made a mistake Saying there's nobody better for you, but it's already too late Chance Perez and All Don't you think for a minute, he's irreplaceable I know he hurt you but it won't hurt for long, hurt for long He thinks you're out of options, you're about to prove him wrong 'Cause I'm right here making sure you don't hurt for long, hurt for long Hurt for long, hurt for long Hurt for long, hurt for long Hurt for long, hurt for long 'Cause I'm right here making sure you don't hurt for long, hurt for long Brady Tutton Make it feel like it's all in the past like Never even happened, never even happened Make it feel like it's all in the past like Never even happened, never even happened Chance Perez and All Don’t you think for a minute, he’s irreplaceable (irreplaceable) I know he hurt you but it won't hurt for long, hurt for long He thinks you're out of options, you're about to prove him wrong 'Cause I'm right here making sure you don't hurt for long, hurt for long Hurt for long, hurt for long (making sure you don't) Hurt for long, hurt for long (making sure you don't) Hurt for long, hurt for long 'Cause I'm right here making sure you don't hurt for long, hurt for long Gallery Hurt For Long - Image 1.png Hurt For Long - Image 2.png Hurt For Long - Spotify.jpeg Thomas Crane - Hurt For Long.png Hurt For Long - Image 3.jpeg Hurt For Long - Image 4.jpeg Hurt For Long - Image 5.jpeg Trivia * Chance started the song at both the Cheesefest and Kiss the Summer Hello, but when the band performed in Colorado Springs, it was Sergio, following the single's order. * In the first of the three choruses, it was longer like the last two when performing it live. In the recording version however, it has two less lines. * Photographer Thomas Crane shot and designed the cover art. He said that it was his favorite song that he heard from the band as of 2019.@bythomascrane (July 9, 2019) — via Instagram. Notes & References External Links Streaming/download: hollywoodrecs.co/HurtforLong Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:She Do songs